Pour me faire pardonner
by Hoshikawa
Summary: L'histoire de ce qui se serait passer si sasuke était revenu a konoha de son plein gré, ses retrouvailles avec ses coéquipiers, avec naruto, comment cela aurait évoluer ?
1. Chapter 1

POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER.

Titre: Pour me faire pardonner

genre: yaoi,OOC,fic dans l'univers du manga. (avec lemon*)

Résumé: (dans le monde ninja) Sasuke revient...après son long entrainement, Naruto le recueil, un peu obligé, il ne parle pas mais une fois arrivé commence a bougé, tout ceci crée un trouble chez Sasuke...pourquoi ne le repousse-t-il pas....? (ps: les mot noté d'une "*" seront définis a la fin de la fic ^^ )(pps: surtout pour les mots japonais ou lié au manga que les gens n'assimile pas forcément, pour ce en français un dictionnaire=p) (ppps: si l'étoiles est présenté comme ceci *le prend dans ses bras* ca veut dire que c'est une action qui se passe pendant le dialogue, ce n'est pas un mot défini a la fin =D merci de votre attention.)

Chapitre 1: Un revenant ! Le retour de sasuke et le geste étrange de naruto

je marche, je sens cet air qui m'a assez manqué, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir...sakura, sensei*, ....naruto le seul qui m'ait poursuivis et rattrapé jusqu'à ce jour je me demande si je vais pouvoir revenir, est-ce que je pourrais m'entrainer avec sensei, encore essayer d'échappé aux deux hystériques, encore manger chez ichiraku-ramen avec naruto...j'aimerais, mais ca risque d'être difficile pour eux et je ne vais de toute façon pas pouvoir rentrer comme ca, je devrais aller en prison je suis un nukenin* après tout, depuis quatre ans est-ce que je devrais aller voir l'Hokage ? Je devrais aller chez moi directement ? J'ai encore une maison ici ? Est-ce que je devrais prévenir les autres ?... j'en sais rien, toutes mes idées s'embrouille je suis déjà devant la porte du village caché de la feuille ma tête va exploser je suis fatigué, ca fait trois jours que je marche et je suis pas remis de mon combat contre orochimaru...je vais dormir un peu, en m'adossant a la porte, j'espère me réveiller avant le village.... et je me suis laisser emporter dans mon sommeil revoyant avant de m'endormir une petite tête blonde a moustaches que je n'avais plus vu depuis un bout de temps. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le bureau de l'hokage* j'étais couvert de neige et avait une couverture sur moi il y avait une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la petite table en verre, je frissonnais et la pris entre mes mains pour boire le liquide chocolaté et brûlant qui me réchauffait quand une voix m'interpella  
«alors te revoilà ....Uchiha  
«...Godaime-sama*, ravi de vous revoir  
«que fais-tu ici ?

«a votre avis, je vais détruire ce village ? Orochimaru m'envoie ?

«*se met sur ses gardes * répond correctement a mes questions je te prie

«excuser moi, quatre ans hors d'ici a fait grimper mon sens de l'humour

"on dirait...

"tenez Godaime-sama

je me levais, posais la tasse de chocolat en ayant pris une dernière gorgée et mis ma main dans ma poche, je sortit une boite que je tendis a l'hokage

«*l'ouvre* oh mais c'est....  
«oui, la boucle d'oreille d'orochimaru....vous pensez bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas laisser l'approcher d'assez près pour que je puisse le faire

«...tu l'as donc....  
«tué ? Effectivement, voyez vous j'ai fait ca pour essayer d'effacer mon acte d'il y a quatre ans en réglant un problème gênant pour le village, et je vous demande de m'y réinséré même pour ce tout petit service, je....je ferais n'importe quoi...

«...mon pauvre, ta fierté d'Uchiha a dû en prendre un sacré coup

«oui...mais c'est peu de chose pour revenir ici

«eh bien, tu tues un ennemi important, tu renonces a une partie de ta fierté en venant ici et en me parlant si franchement, ton sensei et tes coéquipier me supplie pour qu'ils puissent enfin partirent en mission a ta recherche, naruto a gagné l'estime du village....je pense que tu peux revenir....mais je ne peux pas ignoré les règles, tu devras être surveillé par un ninja du village

«est-ce que... vous avez déjà trouver quelqu'un ?

«eh bien je pense que oui, tu seras sous la surveillance de....

«* VLAM* Tsunade-Baa-chan* !!! j'ai enfin fini d'écrire le...ra...rappo.....rapport.....euhhhh.... ai-je mangé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui ?  
«comment le saurais-je abruti ne débarque pas a cette heure la !

«mais mais mais...SASUKE ??!!!

«....

«oui c'est lui il et revenue a l'instant, désolé d'être brutal comme ca...peux-tu le prendre chez toi ?  
«.....*regarde naruto*  
«..... *regarde sasuke, ils se regardent dans les yeux *

«EH réponds moi insolent !

«....oui...il peut venir * petit sourire*

«merci maintenant partez, j'ai des choses a faire comme corrigé le rapport

«mais non pas besoin de correction bon au revoir je repasse demain ?

«non reste éloigné, tu n'as plus de raison de venir n'est-ce pas ?

«*regarde sasuke *...c'est pas faux bon allons-y

«oui.... au revoir godaime-sama

«au revoir les jeunes

on est sorti du bureau de l'hokage, j'avais la gorge serrée et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, j'étais gêné mais des mots sont sorti d'un coup

«euh...je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais je suis désolé si le fait que je parte t'ai affecté...je...j'avais certaines raisons a l'époque et je regrette tu sais...

«.....

«s'il te plait je me ferais pardonné, je resterais toujours ici maintenant

«.....

il n'a rien dit, j'ai continuer de marché derrière lui, c'est la première fois que je dois regarder son dos, j'imagine qu'il a changé pas que ses vêtements évidemment, il a dû se passer un tas de choses ici, j'espère qu'il me racontera. On est arrivé après quelques minutes de marche et de réflexions intenses pour moi. Il a ouvert la porte et est entré il m'a juste demandé d'attendre, alors il est entré dans la chambre et j'ai entendu des grands bruits, comme s'il rangeait en catastrophe sa chambre puis il a ouvert, il était en pyjama et me tendait un T-shirt trop grand pour lui et un caleçon propre, je les enfilai après un bref passage dans la salle de bain quand je suis sorti, il était dans le lit en train de lire un manga qu'il a toujours lu,je me suis posté a côté du lit le questionnant du regard

«oui, je n'ai pas de futon ou quoique ce soit du genre, on va dormir ensemble cette nuit sauf si ca te pose un problème

«...non pas du tout...désolé

«ne commence pas a t'excuser sans arrêt !

Après m'avoir dit ca, mon cœur a fait un bond, il a posé sa lecture et m'a pris le bras pour m'attirer vers lui, il a éteint la petit lampe, a passé son bras autour de mon ventre, a dit bonne nuit et s'est endormir pendant que je réalisais la scène je tourna au rouge, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'endormis difficilement mais senti la main sur mon ventre descendre, je ne savais pas comment réagir la qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi ? Et puis...pourquoi ca m'a fait cet effet la ?

«...sasuke.....excuse moi...

«...non...vas-y

«...d'accord

il a passé sa main sur mon caleçon, j'ai eu une érection a ce moment la, il commença a effectuer un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur mon sexe, je ne cherchais pas a comprendre, je savais juste que je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais sous le choc et en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, je crois qu'il m'a embrasser la joue, c'était peut-être juste son souffle je ne sais pas mais c'était agréable, au bout d'un moment, je me suis mis a réfléchir sur la raison qui faisait qu'il me faisait ca et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une vengeance personnel alors je l'ai laissé allez plus loin, il a pris mon érection en bouche et m'a arraché quelques cris que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire sortir de ma gorge, il continua un long moment, on est resté muet pendant tout ce temps, on entendait simplement ma respiration saccadé et certain gémissement de naruto, sinon rien, au moins cela me rassurai mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me lâcha quelques secondes après, il avala tout et remit mon caleçon, alors il a enlevé sont haut de pyjama, m'a redis bonne nuit et s'est allongé remettant sa main sur mon ventre, ma respiration était toujours saccadé, il dû le remarquer et enleva mon T-shirt, il posa sa tête sur mon torse et nous nous endormîmes comme ca.

Chapitre 1 Fin !

Lexique:

lemon = nom donné a un passage yaoi contenant une scène...bah...une scène a caractère sexuel =)

sensei = traduit par "professeur" c'est kakashi-sensei quoi professeur kakashi ^^

Nukenin = Ninja déserteur, ninja ayant quitté son pays

Godaime-sama = GO = 5, la combinaison GO+daime signifie concrètement "5ème hokage)+ suffixe -sama qui indique la marque de respect.

voila, mon chapitre 1 ^^ j'espère que ca vous a plu, ce n'est peut-être pas très long, et il y a sûrement des fautes de temps --", je m'en excuse mais la conjugaison n'est pas vraiment mon fort, pour ce qui est de la longueur, je ne pense pas que mes chapitre soit très régulier a ce niveau la, mais pour l'instant, je trouve ca assez long (je suis au chapitre 4 a l'écrit et au milieu du deux sur le Pc, mais avec les cours qui vont reprendre, j'ai commencer mes devoirs (: ) voila, merci d'avoir lu =D poster vos impressions et si ca vous plait ^.- (--tentative de smiley qui fait un clin d'œil ratée) (je vais tenter une preview du chapitre deux hum-hum)

Tsugi (traduit par "dans le prochaine épisode" ici et sinon "suivant" littéralement) One piece ! euh non, mais j'ai trop regarder en ce moment x]

Tsugi "Pour me faire pardonner"

Chapitre 2: Opération personne par personne ! Gêne dans la ville et retrouvailles

Naruto et sasuke sortent, le regard des habitants pèse....mais heureusement, Sakura et kakashi-sensei sont eux très heureux de revoir leur ancien camarade.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 en espérant que le 1 vous ai plût ^^ bon il est assez court, je vais taper le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui sur le Pc et le mettre dans la journée =p voilà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2: Opération personne par personne ! Gêne dans la ville et retrouvailles

«...toi....réveille.....réveille-toi ! Oh Sasuke !

«hunnnn laisse moi dormir encore un peu..

«NON ! Lève toi Baka* fini ! *tire sur la couette avec sa force brute et fait valser sasuke *

«*s'écrase par terre * Naruto....

«ah euh pardon ! Mais tu...enfin on doit aller voir les gens du village et leurs annoncer que tu es revenue, enfin surtout sakura et puis kakashi-sensei ils devraient être content

«oui...je peux utiliser ta douche ?

«oui, fait comme chez toi

«merci...

et je suis partis me doucher, on a pas reparler de l'incident d'hier soir, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ca...est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière son acte ? Était-ce juste une sorte de vengeance ? Je me demande si lui il est content que je sois revenu et....pourquoi n'a-t-il pas parler hier pendant le chemin pour rentrer chez lui ? Pourquoi uniquement en arrivant ? Lui qui est toujours si bavard...et aussi...les gens qui font ce genre de chose...ils se sont déjà...embrassé avant n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas embrassé ? Bizarrement j'en ressent l'envie mais je ne peux pas lui demander une telle chose... c'est plutôt...étrange ente nous depuis hier

«SASUKE ! T'es pire qu'une fille dans la salle de bain ma parole !

Il me tire de ma rêverie, je me mouille le visage et m'essuie avec une serviette et sors

«oui je suis là...

«ah la la bon on y va....est-ce qu'on passe d'abord chez toi ? Si tu veux prendre des affaires ?

«oui, si ca ne te dérange pas

«non, allons-y

j'ai juste remuer la tête, histoire de lui dire merci, j'ai essayer de voir si je pouvais décrypter a quoi il pensait mais en vain. On a marché un bon moment dans le silence, les rue étaient déserte, je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est. On est enfin arrivé devant le manoir Uchiha, naruto s'est posté devant la grande porte, je lui ai proposé d'entré pour qu'on prenne un petit-déjeuner mais il m'a fait remarquer que ce que j'avais devait être périmé en quatre ans alors je me suis dit que mes vêtement devait être trop petit maintenant ca l'a étonné que je n'y ai pas pensé avant alors on est partit dans le centre ville trouver des vêtement les gens qui y étaient nous regardait de travers, mais naruto leurs lançait des regards noirs, finalement j'ai repris les même vêtement, juste quelques taille au dessus, naruto voulait qu'on aille voir sakura en premier pour lui annoncer mon retour, on a marché jusqu'à chez elle toujours en silence on est arrivé devant la porte, naruto a frapper mais aucune réponse, il a sonné, la même chose, on est retourné sur nos pas et on a marché jusqu'au manoir Hokage dans les couloirs, j'avais l'impression que les gens gens allaient me sauter dessus, après ce couloir interminable, on est arrivé devant la porte du bureau de l'hokage. Naruto a frapper puis est entré, je restais derrière lui un peu stressé

«oh naruto bonjour tu es matinal dis donc

«oui tsunade-baa-chan* je cherche sakura a vrai dire

«t'es aveugle ? Je suis sur le canapé je bosse moi et toi tu trai...* a relevé les yeux et remarque une tête brune levé derrière celle du blond * SASUKE ??!!!

«euh...bon..bonjour sakura...

«SASUKE MAIS MAIS... bon calme MAIS T'ES REVENU QUAND ?!

«euh eh bien hier soir

«HEIN t'as dormi dehors sous la neige ?

«non, naruto m'a hébergé cette nuit

«ah oui...rien de surprenant....enfin tu as vu kakashi-sensei ?

«euh non pas encore

«parfait, je devais aller le rejoindre allons le chercher et nous irons manger quelque part

«d'accord

«au revoir tsunade-sama je reviens plus tard

«au revoir les jeunes

sakura n'a cessé de me poser des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres mais une seule m'a comme frappé dans la tête

«et...sasuke....bien que j'en sois contente....pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

La je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, c'est vrai...pourquoi étais-je revenu ici ? Ce village que j'avais maudit il y a quatre ans et que j'aurais souhaiter ne jamais revoir...pourquoi ? Heureusement on arrivait devant la librairie ou traîne toujours kakashi-sensei et il était la

«SENSEI !!! regarder qui on vous amène

«OH ca alors ! Si ce n'est pas Sasuke !

«bonjour sensei

«hum ravi de te revoir...alors ca y est ? La team 7 est réuni a nouveau ? Pour toujours cette fois ?

«oui, kakashi-sensei

«oui sensei !

«oui...pour toujours !

«très bien les jeunes, allons fêter ca chez ichiraku ! C'est moi qui paye

«OUI ! Bravo sensei allez allons-y !

«toujours accro aux ramens

«eh oui, ca ne changera jamais * tire la langue*

tandis que sensei partait devant, je restais derrière avec sakura et naruto qui comme a leur habitude était joueurs

Lexique:

Tsunade-baa-chan = Grand-mère tsunade ou la vieille c'est la même chose

Baka = crétin, idiot

Bon voilà, vraiment très court (je déteste dire "voilà" -_-) je mets la suite dans pas longtemps en théorie ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: un baiser de confusion ! Scène romantique et lemon chantilly

«Oi* naruto...

«Oi sakura....

«Oi....vous deux ?

«hi sasuke depuis le temps tu n'as pas oublier notre mission dans cette ferme ?

«euhhh AH quand on a voulu voir le vrai visage de kakashi-sensei !

«oh en quatre ans tu t'en souviens c'est touchant

«oui bon naruto ne le renfonce pas

«non non bon alors on va le voir manger des ramens* la

«oui, peut-être qu'il le fait pour fêter le retour de sasuke !

«haha juste pour ca ?

« 'juste' ? Mais c'est très important pour nous Sasuke

«sakura a raison, tu nous a manqué a tous

«...merci...bon dans ce cas en route pour ichiraku !

«bien dit !

On a marché derrière sensei, on devaient avoir une drôle d'aura mais il ne nous a rien dit et on est finalement arrivé a la fameuse roulotte de ramens que je n'avais pas vu depuis quatre ans, sensei s'est assis le premier puis sakura puis naruto qui m'a pris la main pour me faire entrer

«Oi teuchi-san, Ayame-chan regarder qui je ramène

«Oh mais si ce n'est pas Uchiha-kun

«oh le petit...grand sasuke, il y avait longtemps depuis

«oui ca remonte effectivement

«héhé aller je t'offre un ramen, celui de ton choix, d'après kakashi-san on fête ton retour parmi nous alors prend un siège

«merci...tout le monde

j'eus un sourire que je ne pus retenir, je me posa sur un siège et commanda mon ramen, on a passer tout le reste de l'après-midi ici ou on a raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces quatre dernières année même si je restais vague sur mon absence, je ne veux pas leur dire...

«eh bah on est resté jusqu'au soir, il fait déjà nuit

«oui...on va se rentré nous ok sasuke ?

«oui, rentrons

«a demain les jeunes

«a demain kakashi-sensei

«bonne nuit tout le monde

«bonne nuit

on a commencé a marcher avec naruto

«ah la la quand je pense qu'il a fait semblant qu'il y avait une salamandre pour qu'on regarde et qu'il a mangé son bol de ramen encore plus vite que moi...ce kakashi-sensei, il ne nous laissera jamais voir son visage

«haha c'est bien vrai

«on ressaiera un autre fois d'accord sasuke ?

Quand naruto a dit ca, il s'est retourné vers moi et a plongé ses yeux dans les miens, je ne sais pas si j'ai agis volontairement ou si c'est la pleine lune qui se reflétait dans le courant d'eau qui passait sous le pont sur lequel nous étions qui m'a rendu romantique mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir de l'embrasser, j'ai déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, je l'ai regarder un moment, j'étais paniqué et il n'a rien dit alors je me suis mis a courir en sens inverse et des larmes ont commencé a coulé sur mes joues en même temps que la neige se mettait a tomber du ciel, j'ai couru un long moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait naruto et je me suis arrêté en me disant «je m'enfuis encore», je me suis arrêter, j'étais dans une forêt, la forêt de konoha, je me suis adossé a l'un des arbres, il était couvert de neige, il y avait un tronc et une énorme boule blanche c'était jolie, mais je le voyais mal a cause des larmes qui floutait ma vue, j'ai contempler cet arbre je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai fini par m'écrouler en sanglot et m'endormir devant lui, la neige tombant sur mon corps. J'ai ouvert les yeux voyant un plafond familier et reconnaissant cette odeur, je me suis assis sur le canapé, j'étais dans l'appartement de naruto...alors il m'a ramené, il faudra que je le remercie. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est sombre et calme, l'horloge indique 00:12, ca fait un bout de temps qu'on est sorti, je remarque une note sur la table 'je suis au conbini* nocturne, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, je te prend des takoyaki* et des dangos* qu'on mangera ensemble. Je t'aime bisous'............. 'je t'aime bisous'....

«je suis rentré sasuke

«AH BON ??!!!!

«bah oui je suis la, non ?

«naru...naruto...tu....tu...tu m'aimes ?!

«...euhhh tu vis chez moi, on mange ensemble, on fait des sortie ensemble, je te fais des choses dans notre lit d'amour ca me paraît évident non ?

«....peux-tu évité de dire ca a voix haute ?

«dire quoi ? 'ON FAIT L'AMOUR DANS LE LIT' ?

«....oui...ca

«oh mais j'y pense

«quoi ?

«et toi ? Tu m'aimes aussi sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

«euh eh bien je euh...

«ne nie pas, tu m'as embrasser tout a l'heure non ?

«oui mais je...je..... oui, je t'aime naruto

«sasuke... KYAH* je suis trop content ! J'avais tellement peur qu'on te prenne avant moi mais je t'ai pour moi maintenant !

«....oui mais....

«oh attend

«oui ?

«tu ne fais pas semblant d'avoir des sentiments réciproque parce que tu te sens coupable hein ?

«non..non, je t'aime vraiment

«d'accord, je te fais confiance...et maintenant que j'y pense..on a jamais vraiment coucher ensemble, on s'est contenté de préliminaires....

«...naruto...tu vas pas

«oh si !

«AH

il m'a littéralement sauté dessus, il a posé le sac de course a côté du canapé et s'est jeté sur moi, j'essayais de me défendre mais j'étais pas vraiment en état ni en position alors il m'a embrassé tendrement, je ne pensais pas être prêt alors je lui ai dit

«naruto....j'ai faim moi

«mais moi aussi

«alors mangeons avant

«eh bien je manges moi, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie

«ah...naruto

il continua alors mais j'étais incapable de résisté, il était tellement adorable, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser ca...même si je suis le uke. Il a commencé a m'embrasser, il a retiré mon T-shirt, tout doucement, me faisant languir, ensuite il l'a jeté au sol posant ses mains sur tous mon corps continuant a m'embrasser, la température montait dans la pièce simplement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, j'étais allongé, torse nu et naruto avait ses jambes de chaque côtés de mes hanches et était debout, il allait retiré son T-shirt alors j'ai posé mes mains sur les siennes et l'ai aider a le retiré, effleurant sa peau brûlante, j'ai redresser mon dos et j'ai commencer a léché le torse de naruto, j'ai regarder le sac de course poser a coter tandis qu'il essayait de me repousser voyant que j'avais pris l'avantage, j'ai remarqué une bouteille de chantilly dans le sac, j'ai tendu mon bras pour l'attraper et naruto m'a regarder bizarrement

«...tu fais quoi la sasuke ?

«ca se voit, non seulement je prend l'avantage mais.... même si ton torse est vraiment délicieux, ca manque de sucre et j'aime le sucré

«...on se demande depuis quand

«depuis l'instant ou j'ai remarqué cette bouteille et ton corps nu a côté

«tu es le pire des pervers

«mais non, il y a pire

j'ai secouer la bouteille, on entendit la chantilly se cogner contre le haut et le bas de sa cage de fer, j'ai fait un sourire a naruto et ai fait sortir le contenu de la bouteille, traçant une ligne entre ses pectoraux qui s'arrêta a la limite de son jean, et deux petits points cachant ses tétons, j'ai regarder naruto qui frissonnait au contact froid de la crème

«ne t'en fais pas, je vais vite te réchauffer

«...alors fait le

je lui ai sourit, je me suis penché, mes cheveux cadrait mon visage et j'ai commencé a léché la crème qui cachait un bout de chair rosée devenu dur sous l'excitation de son hôte, j'avalais petit par petit, j'arrivai enfin au dernier petit morceau, je l'ai essuyer d'un grand et long geste, touchant avec ma langue le morceau de chair qui fit gémir naruto, il me regarda, me disant de passer vite a l'autre, ce que je fis, je recommença mon manège du côté gauche, je le faisait languir et il gémissa encore au contact de ma langue, je l'embrassa avant de m'attaquer a la grande partie, je lécha son menton puis descendit dans son cou et gouta enfin une nouvelle fois a cette crème exquise posé sur le corps de mon amant,je descendait, amassant la crème, l'avalant avec des petits coups de langue sous les petits cris capricieux de naruto qui semblait toutefois apprécié grandement mon manège, j'arrivai a la fin donna un grand et long coup de langue pour finir le trait. Je regardais naruto, il était complétement rouge et me regardait en me demandant de continuer, je me sentais bien, heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. J'enlevais délicatement le bouton de son jean, baissa la fermeture éclair avec mes dents et fis valser son jean dans la pièce, il avait déjà une érection bien tendu et je décidai de l'excité encore plus, j'enlevais mon jean, et me rapprochais de lui, l'embrassa et fit frotter nos deux virilités, il commença a frémir sous ces caresses, je nous séparais, j'enlevais son caleçon et le fis rejoindre son jean, je commença a léché deux de mes doigts devant naruto qui se préparait psychologiquement a ma futur caresse, je me mis entre les jambes allongés de naruto, je le pénétra doucement avec deux de mes doigts, il gémissait, ce qui me donnais encore plus envie de lui, je remuais mes doigts en lui pour le préparer, je me releva, me mis a genoux entres ses jambes et les écartas, prenant ses genoux dans mes mains.

«je peux y aller naruto ?

«han...han... oui, vas-y

«d'accord

je retira mon caleçon et pénétra naruto en douceur, il cria un petit peu a ce contact mais s'y habitua, j'enfonçais de plus en plus, progressivement pour ne pas le brusquer, une fois totalement rentré, j'accélérais mes mouvements, bougeant mes hanches de plus en plus vite, sous les cris d'extase de naruto, je le regardais, j'avais le visage en sueur et je pris son membre en main pour effectuer un mouvement de vas-et-viens a la même cadence que mes coups de reins, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, c'était trop, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, lui non plus et nous avons jouis ensemble, dans un râle de plaisir qui nous fatigua, je me retira, m'excusant pour ne pas m'être retenu et il ne dit rien, il se releva, je le regardais, il ramassa ses vêtements et partis vers la douche, a l'entrer de la porte il me regarda et me lança avec un clin d'œil

«qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Suis moi !

Je me leva, ramassant mes vêtements et marcha vers lui

«on aurait du prendre quelques chose au lieu de commencer directement par le succulent dessert

«on ne fait pas vraiment les choses dans l'ordre ou comme il faut depuis que tu es revenue n'est-ce pas ?

«effectivement, mais ca n'en retire rien a ton charme

je l'embrassais, a ses mots et nous sommes entré dans la salle de bain. Non, nous n'avons pas recommencer nos actes, on étais fatigué et il était tard, on est sorti de la salle et on a mangé les takoyaki et les dango en dessert, ensuite on est allé dormir, comme un gentil couple que nous sommes a présent.

Chapitre 3 fin ^^

lexique

Oi = expression signifiant "eh/hey".

Ramen = nouille plongé dans un bouillon aromatisé. (c'est délicieux *___*).

Conbini = Superet au japon.

Takoyaki = boule de friture avec a l'intérieur du poulpe (c'est délicieux aussi *___*).

Dango = boulette japonaise a base de pâte de riz (souvent coloré) (jamais gouter mais ca a l'air bon ^^).

Kyah = Cri d'hystérique devant une scène très surprenante qui rend heureux.

la prochaine fois: Chapitre 4: Première mission ! l'anniversaire du ninja et le pays de l'eau a nouveau !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 ^^ très orienté action celui-la mais ils sont en mission

Chapitre 4: Première mission ! L'anniversaire du ninja et le pays de l'eau a nouveau !

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé le premier, j'ai regardé le visage endormie de mon amant, j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux dorée, semblant brillé avec le soleil qui se faufilait doucement a travers la fenêtre, je commençais a jouer avec une de ses mèches, passa ma main sur sa joue et me rapprocha pour l'embrasser, je me reculais et il ouvrit les yeux, je m'engouffrais alors dans deux énorme perle azure

«bonjour mon ange

«oh sasuke un réveil pareille j'en veux bien tout les matins

«je te réveillerai toujours comme ca dorénavant alors

«merci chéri

naruto se leva et partit dans la cuisine, je m'habillais et le rejoins dans la cuisine/salon, il fouillait dans les placards

«tu cherches quelque chose ?

«eh bine...j'aurais aimé préparer a mangé mais je n'ai aucune idée de si je dois faire le petit-déjeuner ou le déjeuner....

«il est actuellement 11:30

«déjeuner alors ? * sourit de toutes ses dents *

«oui * petit sourire*

«oh mince..dis sasuke, tu peux aller au magasin et me rapporter ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la liste qui est a coter de l'évier ?

«hum ? Oh oui bien sur !

«tu es sur que ca ne te dérange pas ?

«non non c'est bon

«d'accord merci beaucoup, je vais commencer avec ce que j'ai !

«d'accord, tu prépares quoi ?

«....tu verras !

«eh ! Je veux savoir maintenant

«hihi surprise !

«bon...je reviens alors, j'ai hâte

je l'embrassai une dernière avant de quitter l'appartement, je me mis a courir vers le magasin, je pris un panier et commença a y empiler divers aliments noté sur la liste, ne prêtant pas attention aux gens qui me regardaient de travers, je voudrais quand même que cela cesse, c'est très stressant, mais je ne peux pas me retourner et leur crier d'arrêter....enfin je peux mais je ne vais pas crée d'ennuis a naruto et a godaime-sama. Je payais a la caisse et repartit en direction de chez naruto enfin...chez nous ? Je lui demanderais ?

«c'est notre maison...a nous deux n'est-ce pas ?

…..est-ce que je viens de dire ca en pleine rue ?...oui, on me regarde...zut bon courrons ! J'arrive essoufflé devant la porte, j'ouvre, j'ai du prendre 1h avec le monde dans la rue et au magasin

«me revoilà naruto !

«.....

c'est quoi ce vent ? Il est ou ?! ah il a laissé un mot

«j'ai été appelé chez tsunade-baa-chan, rejoins-moi la bas bisous

ah... 'bisous' il est trop mignon *se secoue la tête * enfin allons chez l'hokage donc. Et je ressors de l'appartement, marchant d'un pas décidé vers le manoir de godaime-sama, une fois arrivé je gravie les nombreux escaliers jusqu'au bon étage, je pousse la porte et une fois entrouverte

«SASUKE !!!

naruto vient de me sauter dessus, il m'a fait entrer et a fermer la porte, il m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a embrassé a pleine bouche, il retire sa langue, je peux respirer

«t'es malade ! ça va pas ! J'aurais pu manquer d'oxygène et...et...devant l'hokage quand même naruto

«oh, ne t'en fais pas sasuke, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne

«comment ca godaime-sama ?

«haaa depuis que tu es partie naruto ne...

«CHUT on s'en fiche SASUKE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!

«hein ?!

«c'est bien aujourd'hui non ?

J'écarquille les yeux, c'est vrai...il le sait, il l'a retenue, après quatre longues années il me fête mon anniversaire...je crois que...oh non

«sasuke ? Tu pleures ?

«* essuie ses larmes d'un coup violent* NON jamais !

«hahaha

«ne rigolez pas vous deux ! je..je....merci naruto...

«mais c'est normal voyons et....

«et.....?

«j'ai fait un gâteau ! * s'approche de son oreille* avec plein de crème chantilly*

«naruto...j'ai l'ouïe fine tu te rappelles ?

«...pardon baa-chan

«NARUTO !

J'étais trop heureux, je me suis jeté dans ses bras, ensuite on s'est assis sur les canapé devant la table en vers et on a manger un peu de gâteaux quand godaime-sama nous a interrompu

«euhhhh naruto, tu te souviens pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ?

«AH la mission j'avais oublier !

«....

«ah je vous jure tu ne changeras jamais !

«oui mais en même temps sakura et kakashi-sensei ne sont toujours pas la non plus

«je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient déjà en mission spécial qui requiert un jounin et un ninja médecin

« ah oui pardon, bon alors allez-y

«ca sera juste une mission de rien du tout , vous deux seuls sur cette mission devrait suffire

«...parfait....

«tu as dis quelque chose sasuke ?

«non non rien, je disais que le gâteau était parfait

«héhé c'est moi qui l'ai fait

«AH c'est pour ca que tu m'as envoyé au magasin ?

«bah oui

«bon laisser moi vous expliquez votre mission

«oui oui

«bon, vous devrez allez jusqu'au pays de l'eau, le....le...pont...

«le pont....?

«ah c'est dur.... le pont naruto a été le théâtre d'un règlement de compte entre la relève de gato et un certain jeune d'à peu près douze ans nommé inari

«OH mais c'est le inari de notre première mission intéressante ! Tu te souviens sasuke ?

«oui, évidemment, nous nous sommes battu comme des acharné contre zabuza et haku la-bas

«oui, et maintenant je comprend pourquoi un enfant de douze ans a voulu réglé des comptes avec une organisation si puissante

«ah pourquoi ?

«si naruto était dans le coin...

«EH je vous interdit de m'insulter !

«enfin bref, vous devrez y aller, vérifié que le village n'est pas en mauvaise état, et régler ce problème

«on pourra se battre ?

«seulement si nécessaire !

«c'est a dire ?

«...je te dirais quand tu pourras attaquer naruto

«d'accord sasu !

«QUOI ?! D'accord qui ?

«euh...pardon pardon !

«...non c'est bon

«réglé vos querelles d'amoureux dehors je vous prie...et partez en mission sur le champs !

«* sasuke et naruto en même temps* OUI HOKAGE-SAMA !

«hokage-sama ? Naruto tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ca

«oui, mais je devais coller au texte de sasuke

«je vois...AH mais partez en mission maintenant zut !

«oui oui

on est sortit en courant, naruto m'a emmené chez le type qui distribue l'équipement ninja, j'ai pris un nécessaire, et je on est partit chez lui nous préparer.

«au fait naruto

«oui ?

«...est-ce que...je veux dire...on est un couple officiellement ?

«eh bien oui, je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Nos sentiments sont réciproque

«oui et donc....ici...c'est chez..nous ?

«oui sasuke, ici c'est chez nous, notre nid d'amour !

«....c'est assez enfantin formulé comme ca

«je sais, excuse moi je redeviens adulte

il m'embrassa et sortit en me faisant signe de le rejoindre, je l'ai donc suivie et nous avons quitter le village nous avons marcher, parlant de tout et de rien, naruto me parlant de son entrainement avec jiraya, nous avons marché en refaisant le chemin d'il y a quatre ans, nous avons repris le bateau et nous somme arrivé au village de l'eau, ca n'avais pas beaucoup changé, les maison sur pilotis, le bois nous sommes descendu du bateau et avons marché dans le village, une explosion attira notre attention nous avons couru vers le son qui résonnait encore, il provenait du pont, quand nous sommes arrivé, un jeune homme était allongé a terre, ses bras étaient couvert de bleu, de griffure, d'égratignures, il a du se protéger de l'explosion en les mettant devant lui, naruto est passé devant lui, je me suis mis a ses coter un homme est sortie de la fumer, il avait un bandeau du village caché de la brume, il était grand, une veste verte, des caches-oreilles gris, de longs cheveux, violet fait en pics et partant vers l'arrière de son crâne, il avait une larme dessiné sous son œil droit et avait un long pantalon noir et des geta*, il tenait un katana, le manche vert avec une garde triangulaire, d'où dépassai une grande lame de fer fine, il le rabattit sur son épaule et nous regarda

«qui êtes-vous sale gamins ?

«LA FERME qu'est-ce que tu as fait la ? Pourquoi ?

«Tsss je suis le descendant de Gato, je suis son fils quoi, je m'appelle chikawa*, je suis la pour payé une dette que mon père a dû essuyer de sa vie il y a environ 4 ans

«ah toi pourquoi t'en être pris a un gamin innocent ?!

«un gamin innocent ? Ce gamin en question a aidé des ninja a tué mon père !

«mais non c'est Zabuza qui a tué ton père mais il est mort en même temps

«NON comment le saurais-tu ?

«nous étions les ninja qui ont été engagé il y a 4 ans pour cette mission

«HEIN ? ALORS C'EST VOUS !! vous n'allez pas m'échapper !!

«SASUKE ATTENTION !

Naruto me poussa et je me rattrapais regardant le ninja ennemie écraser sa lame contre le sol, qui propulsa de la poussière, créant un dôme de fumée, je couru vers, lui, composant des signes incantatoires et chargea un chidori, je courais plus vite, j'activais mon sharingan, je le vis sauté et sauta a mon tour j'avançais ma main vers son torse mais la bloqua avec son katana, sa lame était très résistante, j'annulais mon jutsu et lui donna un coup de pied dans la côte qu'il ne pu éviter, je joignis mes mains et frappa sa tête, il commença une chute, tombant la tête la première et les pies en l'air je regardais en bas, naruto chargeait un rasengan, je me laissais tomber naruto sauta a hauteur du ninja adverse et lança son rasengan qui le toucha en plein ventre, il redescendis a une vitesse hallucinante et s'écrasa sur le pont, créant un énorme cratère, naruto retomba sur ses pieds et je vînt le voir

«on en a fini avec lui

«oui, il n'était pas vraiment fort

«oui...oh non !

L'homme dans le cratère disparu en une flaque d'eau, ce n'était qu'un clone aqueux, on regardait devant, une armé de chikawa arrivait en face de nous, naruto commença a avancer mais je mis ma main pour le retenir, je mit ma main droite devant mon visage et chargea un chidori, j'avançais remettant ma main au niveau de mes jambes, je me mit a courir et a quelques mètres d'eux je modelais mon chakra en une longue onde électrique et fit disparaître les clone grâce a elle, il y en avait trop, je sauta au dessus d'eux et remis mon chidori normalement, je pointait a peu près le centre des clones et propulsa mon onde électrique qui s'écrasa en un vacarme, faisant reconnaître le bruit de milles oiseaux, qui supprime tous les clones restant, il y avait le vrai au centre, il s'était pris une partie de mon attaque, naruto arriva, un clone le suivant, il chargea un rasengan, mais celui-ci était plus grand que l'autre, il sauta avec son clone et d'une main chacun poussèrent le rasengan géant vers chikawa en criant

«OODAMA RASENGAN !

Un tourbillon de gravier et de poussière se forma autour de naruto et du ninja, il y avait encore un cratère, dix fois plus grand, le ninja était allongé dedans, en sang, incapable de bouger, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il s'éteignirent derrière ses paupières. Naruto remonta du cratère, il se dirigea vers moi

«il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'étaient pas battu ensemble hein sasuke ?

«oui, tu t'es nettement amélioré

«pareille pour toi naruto, on devrait aller voir le gamin maintenant

«oui c'est vrai

nous nous sommes dirigé vers le commencement du pont, le jeune était encore la, il était assit et se tenait la tête

«eh petit ca va ? Tu as du prendre de sacré coups ?

«AH na...na...NARUTO ??!! SASUKE ??!!

«euh...on se connais ?

«mais oui ! C'est moi ! Inari !!

«INARI ?! Vraiment ! Oh ca faisait tellement longtemps !

«oui ! Venez chez moi vite !

«oui oui

on a marché dans le village, naruto et lui parlait de tout ce qui c'était passé en quatre ans, les gens nous regardait et semblait regarder inari avec pitié malgré tout ses sourires, nous arrivons chez inari et nous installons autour d'une table basse

Lexique

Chikawa = c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé moi même, ne venez pas me dire qu'il n'existe pas je suis au courant XD (ps: chikawa = rivière de sang)

Yo j'espère que ca vous a plu =D je suis pas sur d'être très fort pour les scène de combat, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ^^ et le chapitre 5 est encore comme ca, mais il y a un lemon aussi !

La prochaine fois: Chapitre 5: Loin Loin dans l'horizon ! L'ascension de la tour et la relève de Zabuza !


	5. Chapter 5

Yo :p me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! je crois que j'ai mis du temps pour poster, je suis désolé mais j'avais mon brevet blanc a préparé ^^ bon...on arrive au chapitre 5...je suis en train d'écrire le 6, donc je posterais surement a des intervalles plus espacé =/ mais quand j'aurais fini un chapitre, je le posterais, et j'ai aussi une idée de one-shot ^^ donc on verra bien, bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 5: Loin, Loin dans l'horizon ! L'ascension de la tour et la relève de zabuza_

Une fois chez inari, il nous raconta pourquoi ce ninja et lui se battaient

«tout d'abord, après votre départ il y a 4 ans, le village retrouva la paix, le commerce reprenait grâce a l'influence de gato qui avait disparut et le pont qui c'était terminé quelques mois plus tard, la ville redevint joyeuse, mais un jour, deux ans après le fils de gato apparut, il voulait se venger, il avait mis le feu au village et cherchait des ninja, je me suis présenté devant lui, lui disant que c'était moi qu'il cherchait mais j'étais encore trop faible et il m'a balayer, j'ai repris mes esprits quelques jours plus tard et ma famille avait été enlevé, il me laissait un délai pour me livrer a eux sinon il tuerait ma famille, je me suis donc préparer pour le jour J donc demain mais il est venu aujourd'hui pour me le rappelé j'ai tenter de l'affronter, mais comme vous l'avez vu je n'ai pas fait le poids, sans vous je me demande ce qui me serais arrivé.

«D'accord ! Alors on va sauver ta famille inari  
«HEIN ? VRAIMENT ?!

«évidemment, en souvenir du bon vieux temps

«oui ! est-ce que tu sais ou il les a emmené ?

«oui, il les a emmené tout a bout du pont, au premier village, il les retient prisonnier la-bas, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, dans une tour commémorative du pont

«très bien, alors....sasuke ?

«hn une tour ? Classique. Bien, demain nous partirons au bout de ce pont

«*se met a pleurer * merci les amis

après quelques sourires, accolades et larmes, il était temps de dormir

«euh les gens qui on saccagé le village ont aussi brûler ma maison, je dormirais dans un futon dans la chambre de mes parents, vous prendrez le lit dans la chambre de mon ancien père, mais c'est un lit simple c'est grave ?

«non pas du tout

«c'est bien comme ca

«vous vous entendez beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois ! C'est mignon a voir

«ah...merci..bon allons nous coucher

«oui !

«bonne nuit !

Je suivis naruto qui entra dans la chambre, je fermais le panneaux coulissant et le jeta sur le lit

«sasuke non, pas ici

«naruto ca fait deux jours qu'on a rien fait, je peux plus me retenir

«mais sasuke c'est très impoli !

«mais naruto ! Mes sens de mâle s'éveille !

«... j'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi bidon...mais bon... pas la total ce soir !

«d'accord !

J'embrassai mon amour, ayant réussi a le convaincre, je l'embrassais langoureusement, je passait une main sous son T-shirt et allais titiller un bouton de chair rosé et durci par l'excitation, je lui retirai et commença a déposer des baisers sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, j'enlevais son pantalon et embrassa le membre déjà gonfler a travers le tissu, naruto était totalement rouge et retenait ses gémissement, j'enlevais mon T-shirt puis retira son caleçon, je pris son membre en bouche et commença un mouvement de vas-et-viens, il poussait de petits cris étouffés et prononçais mon nom d'une voix douce et discrète, j'accélérais la cadence, enflammé par ses mimiques et il se lâcha en moi, je l'embrassa et, quand j'allais m'allonger il posa une main sur mon jean, au niveau de mon érection

«je...je vais le faire aussi...

«* sourire* très bien

je m'étais adossé au mur, assis les fesses sur le lit, les jambes écarté et tenait d'une main la tête de naruto qui imitait mes mouvements précédents, je chuchotait son nom, c'était bon, et c'était naruto. Dans un râle de plaisir je me lâcha en lui, il avala et m'embrassa avant de se coucher a coter de moi, je m'allongeais a mon tour et je me suis endormi, le regardant, les yeux clos. Nous nous sommes réveillé en même temps le lendemain matin, on a pris une douche ensemble, mais sans rien faire, inari serait un peu choqué j'imagine. Ensuite on est allé prendre le petit déjeuner, un ninja ne se bat pas le ventre vide selon naruto, inari est partit faire un tour de bon matin. Nous sommes seuls avec naruto dans la salle, je lui pique une tranche de saumon, que je met rapidement dans ma bouche, il me regarde offusquer

«eh oh on pique pas la nourriture des autres....mais...

«mais...?

«héhé si tu veux de la nourriture... * prend une tranche de saumon et la met a moitié dans sa bouche* vient la chercher sasuke !

Je le regarde je bave presque, je pose mes mains sur la table et m'approche de lui, je mord dans le poisson frais je coupe dans ma bouche et avale, je recommence, j'arrive a la partie intéressante, je lèche la lèvre inférieur de naruto et monte pour la replacer dans sa bouche, nous nous embrassons tendrement mais le bruit de la porte nous sépare a vive allure

«me revoilà

«oh inari !

«bonjour

il a pris place et s'est assis a coter de nous et a entamer son plat, après quelques minutes, on allait partir, inari ne nous accompagnerai pas cette mission étant assez dangereuse. On est partit en disant au revoir a inari, on a marché sur le pont sans savoir pour combien de temps. ça fait déjà une heure qu'on marchent, naruto accoste des passants, un jeune et un autre, ils ont l'air louche....

«euh s'il vous plaît !

«qu'est-ce tu veux ? sale mioche

«laisse le, il est mignon

«hum c'est vrai... * attrape le poignet de naruto* tu viendrais avec nous ?

«oui, on va prendre soin de toi * prend l'autre poignet et le menton de naruto* laisse toi faire mon be.....* se prend un coup de pied de sasuke en pleine face* AH HA ENFOIRE !

«eh gamin * lâche naruto et s'approche de sasuke* nous cherche pas des noises si t'as rien a voir la-dedans

«hn, c'est mon copain que vous essayer de vous faire et je suis pas vraiment d'accord * regard noir*

«Sa..Sasuke !

«et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ?

«* le deuxième type prend naruto par dessous les bras et l'immobilise* ouais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? On a ton copain la !

«...vous allez le regretter.

Je disparue aussitôt, celui devant moi fit de grands yeux, je passais au dessus de lui, appuyant ma main sur le haut de son crâne lui donnant un coup de genoux en plein visage il s'agenouilla le visage en sang et en criant, je continuais mon saut vers l'autre type

«NARUTO !

«OUI !

Naruto lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la jambe, il s'écarta de naruto en le lâchant, je me retrouvais en face de lui et lui donnais un coup de poing au ventre, il se plia de douleur et s'écroula. On repartait

«mer...merci sasuke

«ne dis pas ca, même sans moi tu aurais pu te défendre non ?

«oui...mais ce que tu as dit

«ah..c'est normal ca oh tiens voilà le village !

On arrivait enfin au bout, il y avait de la lumière partout, la ville était assez animé, mais il ne fallait pas s'attarder, on et allé se renseigner auprès des villageois, la tour se trouvais au milieux de la grand place. On a marché jusque la, on s'est camouflé pour entrer dans la tour il y avait une note sur une table dans la première pièce, 'Si tu veux revoir ta famille monte au dernière étage de la tour et prépare toi a devoir crever'

«très amical....

«on doit y aller, on doit libérer la famille d'inari

«oui sasuke, allons-y

on s'est mis a courir dans l'escalier en colimaçon, on sautais grâce a la rambarde pour aller plus vite, il y avait un cul-de-sac, avec une porte, je l'ouvris tout doucement et regarda a l'intérieur je montra trois doigts a naruto pour dire qu'ils étaient trois, je confirmais que la famille d'inari était la, je mis ma main dans ma poche

«* a voix basse* naruto, l'un d'eux a une lance, l'autre un katana et le dernier un poing en ferraille, je lance un fumigène, tu ramènes la famille d'inari ici et tu me rejoins ok ?

«oui sasuke.

«parfait, 1....2....3 !

j'ouvrais la porte en grand, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers celle-ci mais je lançais le fumigène sur eux

«C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il se passe quoi ?

«C'est les ninja !! faites gaffe

je pris pour cible celui qui avait la lance, je fis des signes et invoqua un chidori, je lui enfonçais ma main dans le flanc, la retira et il s'écroula, je me retournais et vis naruto planter son kunai dans le cou de celui qui avait le katana, un coup de vent dissipa le fumigène, l'homme au poing de fer était devant nous, naruto était a proximité sur ma gauche, l'homme pointa son poing devant nous

«Katon Goukakyou no jutsu*

je fis de grand yeux, naruto pareil, un jet de feu sortit du poing, je sautais sur le coter pour l'esquiver en même temps que naruto, le feu se dissipa, je courais vers le ninja avec un chidori a la main et naruto avec un rasengan

«N'IMITE PAS LE CLAN UCHIHA ORDURE !

Je joignit ma main a celle de naruto, criant en même temps le nom de nos attaques, la foudre fut comme emporter par le tourbillon du rasengan et le ninja s'écroula, électrifié et désorienté. Nous allions nous diriger vers la porte mais une voix nous retînt

«ha...ha....vous ne devriez...pas...repartir...on vous attendais.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, et cette fois un bruit nous stoppa

je me suis retourné et découvris un ninja d'ame devant nous, un nukenin, il était habillé de la même manière que Zabuza mais avait une chemise blanche, il s'approcha de nous, il donna un coup dans le sol qui se brisa en même temps qu'un tuyau, ce qui projeta de l'eau dans la pièce, il fit des signes incantatoires et posa sa paume contre l'eau, avant que je n'ai pu sauter il prononça

«Suiton...Suikodan.

Un énorme et puissant jet d'eau nous propulsa naruto et moi on sortit du périmètre et l'île et on atterissa dans l'eau, a coter du pont

nous nous relevions, pour faire face a notre adversaire nous étions un peu essoufflé, naruto fit apparaître un clone et chargea un rasengan

«je vais lui montrer mon Oodama rasengan, couvre moi !

«oui !

Le ninja fonça sur nous, je fit apparaître un clone derrière lui qui lui fit une balayette, il tomba mais ce rattrapa il sauta vers naruto toujours en charge, je lança un kunai sur l'agresseur, il l'évita de près et n'eut qu'une petite griffure sur la joue, je sautais, me mis en face de lui et composa des signes

«Katon HOZENKA NO JUTSU

je lançais sur lui des boules de feu, il les esquiva mais ce prit la dernière de plein fouet, il se laissa tomber dans l'eau pour atténuer la chaleur, je regardais naruto, il avait finit et courait avec son clone vers le ninja, celui remonta a la surface naruto s'arrêta quelques mètres devant lui, il se mit a crier

«Uzumaki no jutsu imitation DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU !

Je me rappelais de ce jutsu, c'était le même qu'avait utilisé kakashi-sensei contre zabuza, naruto mit son Oodama rasengan a la surface de l'eau et l'enfonça a moitié en le poussant vers l'ennemie un tourbillon d'eau se créa, emportant le ninja, criant et partit très rapidement très loin, on ne le voyait plus

«...impressionnant naruto...

«héhé t'as vu ! Bon retournons au village !

«oui

on retourna a la tour en s'excusant des dégâts, on reprit la famille d'inari avec qui nous fêtèrent les retrouvailles. Le lendemain naruto et moi repartîmes pour konoha.

FINI ! =D j'espère que ca vous à plu =o, j'aime bien le lemon chez inari moi xp, c'est la première fois que j'écris des scène d'action dans une fic, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! voila, suite:

Chapitre 6:Son départ est une opportunité ! Le couple assistant l'hokage et les yeux derrière l'innocence de naruto !

_je ne vous dit qu'une chose sur ce chapitre, j'ai prévu un lemon ou naruto serait très dominant héhé *saigne du nez* zut ! bon il faut encore que je l'écrive ^^  
_


End file.
